


Candy Wrappers.

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Peter, Attempted Sexual Assault, Boys Kissing, Dom Peter, Emotional Baggage, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Omega Flash, Worried Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Flash Thompson. Average height, pretty strong. He leads well. One would assume he would be an alpha. Key word: Assume.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello, another book presented to you by xav at 5:00 am

⠀⠀⠀Flash walks into the school, his eyes on his phone. He's scrolling through instagram, and his friends are chattering beside him. He smiles as he see's a new picture of Spider-Man in action.  
⠀⠀⠀

He walks down the halls, towards his locker. He stops, seeing Peter Parker grab some books out of his locker before closing it. He smirks as the boy walks out into the hallway, and tells his friends to look.  
⠀⠀⠀

He walks up to where Peter is about to step, and puts his foot out. The boy glances and gasps, before tripping over Flash's foot. He falls on his side, his books slipping from his arms and skidding across the floor.   
⠀⠀⠀

Flash laughs, and Peter groans, curling up.   
⠀⠀⠀

"Welcome to sophomore year, Penis Parker." Flash walks off, his friends laughing and following behind him.  
⠀⠀⠀

Ned quickly rushes to help Peter up, and the boy thanks him. Ned glares at Flash as the boy walks down the hall.   
⠀⠀⠀

"Flash is such a dick."  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀_______________  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀Flash whistles as he walks into the locker rooms, it's empty, to his enjoyment. He quickly changes out of his sweaty gym clothes, and goes into the shower.  
⠀⠀⠀

He hums happily as he scrubs his head. His birthday is in about a month and a half, he would be presenting soon. It was no question he would be an Alpha. His father would be so proud. Life would be good.   
⠀⠀⠀

He rinses out his hair, and turns off the water, grabbing his towel. He scrubs the towel around his head, and then starts drying off his body before wrapping the towel on his waist. He walks to his gym locker, and the other boys start to flood in.  
⠀⠀⠀

His friend, John, walks over, sweaty and panting like crazy. Flash chuckles and opens his gym locker. John looks at him,  
⠀⠀⠀

"How the hell do you run so goddamn fast?"  
⠀⠀⠀

Flash shrugs, and his other friend, Mac, chimes in.   
⠀⠀⠀

"They don't call him Flash for nothing." He laughs, and Flash rolls his eyes, laughing anyways.   
⠀⠀⠀

His pulls on his shirt, and grabs his boxers. He pauses though, feeling a sting creep around his abdomen. It gets worse, and he feels like his waist is on fire. The burn travels across his body, and he hisses.  
⠀⠀⠀

He slips on his boxers, and goes to grab his pants. But then, he feels a shock wave all over his body, and he grunts, falling to his knees.   
⠀⠀⠀

John looks at him, raising his eyebrow. "Dude, you okay?" He crouches down a bit, resting his hand on Flash.   
⠀⠀⠀

Flash jumps, the burning growing stronger. "It hurts.. It hurts!" He groans, holding his stomach. John turns and runs out to get their coach.   
⠀⠀⠀

The coach walks inside, and pauses when he see's Flash. After a few moments, the coach grabs Flash's arm gently and lifts the boy, leading him to the nurses office.   
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀______________  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀Flash lays on the small bed in the nurse's office, panting. He's dripping sweat. Why is he so hot? He feels a cramp in his abdomen, and he groans, curling up on his side.   
⠀⠀⠀

He hears footsteps and opens his eyes, it's the nurse. She gives him a warm smile as her eyes lock with his. She pulls a chair and sits in front of him, resting her hand on his forehead gently.  
⠀⠀⠀

It doesn't burn like earlier, that's a relief. But, the cramps grow a bit stronger, and he whimpers. The nurse hums, and stands, walking over to the counter. She grabs a packet of pills, and a dixie cup of water.   
⠀⠀⠀

"Flash? I need you to sit up for me." She says calmly, and Flash grunts as he lifts himself up slowly. He looks at her drowsily, and she hands him the cup.   
⠀⠀⠀

He takes it, and pulls it up to take a sip.  
⠀⠀⠀

"Not yet, you have to take it with these." She gestures to the pills, and he nods. She opens the packet, handing him two pills. He grabs then, placing them on his tongue before chugging down the water.   
⠀⠀⠀

"Have you eaten anything today, Flash?"  
⠀⠀⠀

The boy shakes his head, and she nods. She stands up, and goes to the counter. She opens a cupboard, pulling out a Clif bar. She goes back to Flash, handing him the bar.   
⠀⠀⠀

He nods, thanking her quietly before unwrapping it and taking a bite. He chews quietly, and looks at her.   
⠀⠀⠀

"What's wrong with me? Am I sick? I feel like I'm dying.."  
⠀⠀⠀

She chuckles, shaking her head. "No, no, dear. You're not dying. You've presented."   
⠀⠀⠀

Flash freezes, before shaking his head. "No, my birthday isn't for another month a half. That's impossible!"  
⠀⠀⠀

"Well, Omega's tend to present a bit earlier." She says quietly, and Flash's eyes widen.  
⠀⠀⠀

"Did you just say Omega?"  
⠀⠀⠀

She nods, and Flash drops the bar.   
⠀⠀⠀

"I can't.. I'm.." He stammers, his voice faltering. "I'm supposed to be an Alpha!"  
⠀⠀⠀

"Now, calm down Flash, just breathe-"  
⠀⠀⠀

"_No_! I'm an Alpha! You're wrong!" His eyes gloss over, and the nurse leans in, patting his shoulder. He slumps, letting out small sniffles.  
⠀⠀⠀__

_ _"I know this is hard to process, but presenting as an Omega isn't awful. Now I don't fully condone this but.. There are always suppressors. Slightly more extreme than the ones you just took."  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _He nods, wiping his eyes. She gives him a sympathetic smile.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"It will be okay, Flash."_ _


	2. honeyweed

⠀⠀⠀Flash sighs as he sits up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. He turns and looks at the mirror at his dresser. He glares at his reflection, before sighing and standing up.   
⠀⠀⠀

He goes to his dresser and grabs a polo t-shirt, along with some jeans. He slips them on and grabs his backpack, along with a hoodie.   
⠀⠀⠀

He walks out of his room, and walks downstairs. His father is sitting at the dinner table, staring at the news paper.   
⠀⠀⠀

He walks to the counter, grabbing a banana. He tries to quickly walk to the door, slipping his shoes on. But, alas,  
⠀⠀⠀

"Eugene, my boy. Heading to school?"  
⠀⠀⠀

He clears his throat, nodding. "Yes sir. Have a good day."  
⠀⠀⠀

His father hums in return, and the boy rushes out the door, towards his car.   
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀_____________

⠀⠀⠀Flash walks into the building, alone this time. He's starring at his shoes, rushing through the hallways. He passes by Peter's locker, and stops momentarily. Peter closes his locker and turns around, starting to walk. He bumps into Flash, and falls back a little.  
⠀⠀⠀

He glares at Flash, before sighing and walking off.   
⠀⠀⠀

"Sorry.." Flash mumbles, and continues walking down the hallway, towards his first our.  
⠀⠀⠀

Flash walks into the classroom, his head down. He goes to his seat, not bothering to lift his gaze to the front. He hears people murmur around him, and he clenches his jaw.  
⠀⠀⠀

"Did you hear?" A girl whispers behind him. "Thompson is an _omega._" There's a quiet gasp, then some giggles.   
⠀⠀⠀__

_ _"I totally thought he would be an Alpha, sucks." Another girl huffs. Flash shrinks in his seat.   
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀______________ _

_ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀Flash walks into the cafeteria, he stops and looks around. He doesn't want to sit by his friends, they'll ask him about yesterday. He looks towards the back table, Peter, Ned, and MJ always sit there. Will they push him away?  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _He sighs, and turns around to walk out of the cafeteria.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Hey, Flash!" He hears John call, and he groans, turning around slowly. The other boy rushes over to him. "Dude, what happened yesterday? Are you okay?"  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Yeah. I'm great." Flash gives him a tight-lipped smile, and John nods. He clears his throat, and Flash hopes he's not about to-  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"So.. Is it true? Are you..?"   
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Flash just stares at him momentarily, before turning around. John grabs his shoulder, and Flash tenses.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Dude, c'mon. I'm just wondering."  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Yeah, well, it's none of your business." Flash growls, shaking off John's hand. John huffs, grabbing his arm this time.   
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Flash turns around and glares at John.   
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"As your friend, it's my business."  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Flash scoffs, "As my friend, you should leave me the hell alone." John's eye twitches, and he lets go of Flash's arm.   
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Whatever. Just because you're a stupid omega doesn't mean you have to be a bitch." John mutters before walking back to his table.   
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Flash stands, before grumbling and throwing his tray at John. The food splatters on John's back, and he smirks slightly, turning around and walking out of the cafeteria._ _


	3. so polite

⠀⠀⠀The next day, when Flash walks into his first hour, the teacher calls him to her desk. He sighs, walking over to her.   
⠀⠀⠀

"Yes, Mrs. Barson?"   
⠀⠀⠀

"You have detention after school today, the principle wanted me to let you know." She hands him a slip, and he gapes.  
⠀⠀⠀

"For what?"  
⠀⠀⠀

"Apparently for the incident in the lunchroom, that's all he said." She shrugs, and tells him to go to his seat. He huffs, going to his seat. He sighs and leans back into his chair, tuning out the teacher as the class starts. Off to a great start.  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀_____________  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀Peter watches as Flash walks into the cafeteria, eyes wondering over the room. He sighs, looking at Ned. Ned looks back up at him, then behind them. Ned shakes his head, looking back at Peter.  
⠀⠀⠀

"No. No no no."   
⠀⠀⠀

Peter gives him puppy eyes, looking at Flash again. "He's so lonely."  
⠀⠀⠀

"And he deserves it." Ned deadpans, biting his sandwich. Peter whines. Ned looks at him, chewing slowly.   
⠀⠀⠀

"C'monnnnn." Peter smiles hopefully, and Ned rolls his eyes, sighing in defeat.   
⠀⠀⠀

"Fine, whatever. I'm not talking to him."   
⠀⠀⠀

"That's okay, I will." Peter pats Ned's shoulder, and stands up. He walks over to Flash, and the boy looks at him with a lifted brow.   
⠀⠀⠀

"Do you wanna sit with me and Ned?" Peter asks quietly, and Flash stands. Shell shocked. Peter Parker was offering him a seat at his table.   
⠀⠀⠀

"Are you talking to," Flash looks around them, "Me?"  
⠀⠀⠀

Peter laughs quietly, and nods. "C'mon, you can sit next to me." He gestures towards the table. Flash nods, and the two boys go over and sit down. Ned grumbles, and Peter hits his arm.  
⠀⠀⠀

Flash eats quietly, keeping his eyes on his tray. Peter shifts side to side, stealing glances at Flash.  
⠀⠀⠀

"So, why're you sitting at the loser's table, Flash?" MJ asks from the end of the table, and he furrows his eyebrows at her.   
⠀⠀⠀

"Hey!" Peter and Ned call at her, and she chuckles.   
⠀⠀⠀

"Trouble in paradise?" She lifts her eyebrows at him, and he shrugs.   
⠀⠀⠀

"I'm a loser too, now."


	4. complexities

⠀⠀⠀Flash walks into the locker room, looking around. No one's in there, no one's ever in there when Flash is in there. Coach made it a rule. He sighs and walks to the showers, taking down his towel and turning the water on.  
⠀⠀⠀

He's found that the only time he feels nice in his skin is in the shower. He scrubs over his body, scrunching his nose every now and then. He still didn't appreciate himself.  
⠀⠀⠀

He used to be so full of self-confidence- Well, full enough. Now, he simply glares at his reflection.  
⠀⠀⠀

There's voices nearing, and Flash scrubs faster. No one is supposed to be in the locker room. He rinses himself off, and turns off the water. He wraps the towel around himself and rushes to his locker.  
⠀⠀⠀

The voices become clearer, it's John and a few others. He sighs, pulling his shirt out of his locker and over his head.   
⠀⠀⠀

"Oh looky, it's Fag Thompson himself." John chuckles, and the other boys join in on the laughter. He doesn't respond, instead he grabs his pants and boxers and turns to go put them on in a stall.  
⠀⠀⠀

"Where you going, Flash? All shy, now?" John teases, and Flash grits his teeth. He turns around, glaring daggers at the boy.  
⠀⠀⠀

"Why do you care? Do you _want_ to see my dick or something?" He scoffs, and chuckles to himself as John's face falters. He turns and walks to the stalls. He may be an omega, but he's not afraid. Not weak. Not vulnerable.  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀_____________  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀Flash grabs his backpack out of his locker, closing the door after. His mom needed the car today, so he would have to walk. He walks down the hallway, to the front doors.   
⠀⠀⠀__

_ _He walks down the street, looking up at the sky. It's turning to early fall, so the sun sets just a tad bit earlier. He smiles, admiring the warm colors the paint the sky.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _He pulls out his phone, turning on his data and scrolling going into instagram. He found himself spending a lot of time on the Spider-Man hashtag. And, watching many little videos on youtube of the masked hero.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _He smiled, seeing a small clip of Spider-Man do a flip on a building.  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
"Do you smell that, man?" There was a rough voice. Flash lifted his head, looking around. He was in the more downtown of the city, he must've taken a wrong turn. He turns around to walk the other way.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"There's an omega."  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Where?"  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Flash feels his heart stop, and he walks faster.   
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Over there- Hey! Stop!" There's footsteps, they're nearing him. He speed walks, until he feels a hand on his shoulder.   
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _He turns around, there's two men. They're both bigger than him, and smell of booze. Flash scrunches his nose, trying to tug away from the mans grip.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Awh man, c'mon. It's a male, let's go." The second man gestures to walk away, but the man in front of Flash shakes his head, pulling him into an alley.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"We can still have fun with him."  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Flash panics internally, thrashing and trying to run away.   
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"H-Hel-" The man let's go of his shoulder and cups his hand over Flash's mouth roughly, the boy's screams muffled.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Flash see's the second man's hands travel to his belt, and he closes his eyes. He's stuck. He's weak.   
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _He waits for it all to be over with, but there's a silence. Then, a gasp.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Now, that's no way to treat someone."  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Holy shit-" Flash opens his eyes, and see's Spider-Man webbing the second man to a wall. His eyes widen, and part of him wants to smile. The man in front of him let's go of his face, and turns around.   
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Fuckin' nosy ass." He mutters at the hero, and nears close to him, trying to throw a punch. Spider-Man moves to the side, and the man falls forward. Spider-Man shoots a web at his back, and flings the man's body against the other building.   
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _He webs him onto the wall, shaking his head. He turns his attention to Flash, who's still against the wall, gaping in shock.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Spider-Man steps closer, and tilts his head. The eyes of his mask narrow, and then widen.   
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Flash..?" The hero mumbles, and Flash gulps.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Th-Thank you for saving me." He says quickly, nearly melting.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _The hero nods, looking at the men before looking back at Flash.   
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Anytime. Stay out of downtown, it's not safe for.." The hero stops himself, shaking his head. "It's not safe for kids."  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Flash nods, and rushes out of the alley, on his way home. Peter waits until the boy is around the corner, and he sighs. "Flash is an omega.. Huh."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that the chapters are short :,(  
i really do try and make them long !


	5. oh dear

⠀⠀⠀Flash looks wearily around the classroom, it's study hall, they classroom is quiet. He takes a breath and stands up, going to his teacher's desk.  
⠀⠀⠀

"Uhm, may I go to the nurse?" He fidgets with his hands, and the teacher nods, quickly writing him a pass and handing it to him. He thanks her and quickly exits the classroom.  
⠀⠀⠀

He walks through the hallway, an uneasy feeling in his chest. Will the nurse report the incident to his parents? That can't happen. His father can't know. Ever.   
⠀⠀⠀

He sighs, shaking his head. He turns around to go back to class, and see's Peter Parker, walking his direction. He quickly turns back around, walking faster down the hall.  
⠀⠀⠀

"Flash!" Fuck. Flash stops, turning around. Peter smiles warmly, and rushes up to Flash.   
⠀⠀⠀

"Hey." Flash gives him a quick smile, continuing to walk.  
⠀⠀⠀

"Where ya' headed?" Peter asks, an innocent curiosity. Usually, Flash would snap on someone about being nosy if they asked. But, he didn't really feel like being mean to Peter.   
⠀⠀⠀

"Just the nurse." Flash shrugs, and Peter's expression contorts into concern.  
⠀⠀⠀

"Are you alright?" Peter asks. He didn't notice any injuries on the boy last night, did he come too late? He feels a small spark of guilt.   
⠀⠀⠀

Flash nods, "Yeah. Just uh.. Have a few questions for the nurse about some stuff." Flash avoids looking at Peter, he doesn't want the boy to notice how his eyes falter.   
⠀⠀⠀

Peter's eyes linger on him, before he nods. They come to a passing, and Peter turns to Flash.  
⠀⠀⠀

"Well, I hope everything goes smoothly." Peter smiles, and Flash hums. "Well, uh.. Have a good day." Peter waves, and starts to walk the other direction. Flash mumbles a "You too." before walking down to the nurse.  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀_________

⠀⠀⠀Flash sits on the chair next to the nurse's desk, putting his pass on her table. She looks up from her computer, and gives him a smile.  
⠀⠀⠀

"Hello, Flash."  
⠀⠀⠀

He smiles in return, and she grabs the pass, putting the data in her computer before turning her attention back to Flash.   
⠀⠀⠀

"What can I help you with?"  
⠀⠀⠀

He clears his throat, trying to figure out a way to  
explain to her without telling her he almost got assaulted.   
⠀⠀⠀

"Well I.. Uh.. Was wondering if you could help me with.. Scenting?" His voice is quiet, but she catches his words. Her cheeks hit up momentarily, and she clears her throat.  
⠀⠀⠀

"Well, I can give you some scent suppressers, but scenting is.. Different. It requires an Alpha or Beta rubbing their scent off onto you, in order for.. Claiming, per-say."  
⠀⠀⠀

Flash is taken a back for a moment, nodding quickly. "I didn't know, I'm sorry."   
⠀⠀⠀

She chuckles, shaking her head. "It's quite alright." He nods.  
⠀⠀⠀

She stands up, walking over to her cabinet, and reaches to the top shelf. She grabs a small pill bottle, and goes to hand them to Flash. He holds them in his palm.  
⠀⠀⠀

"Now, we're not really supposed to be giving any pills out, without parental knowledge. But, I assume your parents don't know your.. Requirements, yes?"  
⠀⠀⠀

Flash nods slowly, and she sighs. She leans down, and grabs Flash's hand, holding it between hers gently.  
⠀⠀⠀

"Flash, you can't hide this from them forever." She tries, but he shakes his head.  
⠀⠀⠀

"I have to." He mutters, and she sighs.  
⠀⠀⠀

"If anything happens, let me know." She stands straight, and he nods. He stands up, and gives her a thank you before walking out of the room, shoving the small bottle into his pocket, heading back to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok  
i swear there's gonna be all that fluffy good stuff soon


	6. sweet to me

⠀⠀⠀Flash sighs as he closes his locker, he's been feeling sluggish from all the suppressants. He rubs his eyes, and walks down the hallway. He yawns, closing his eyes a stretching. He bumps into someone, falling back.   
⠀⠀⠀

But, only momentarily. The person quickly goes and grabs his waist, holding him up. He opens his eyes, and flushes as he's staring into the nice chocolate brown eyes of Peter Parker. Said boy flushes as well, and gives him a warm smile.   
⠀⠀⠀

People in the hallway gasp, coo, and awe as they pass. He huffs, and Peter stands them both up straight. He clears his throat.  
⠀⠀⠀

"Sorry." He says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.  
⠀⠀⠀

"Don't worry about it, no biggie." Flash shrugs, looking at his shoes.  
⠀⠀⠀

"What class are you going to?" Peter looks up at him.  
⠀⠀⠀

"Uh, just chem. Then, gym." Peter nods, and then his eyes light up.  
⠀⠀⠀

"We're in the same chem class!" He exclaims excitedly, and Flash nods, chuckling at his enthusiasm. "Wanna walk together? Ned has Family Consumer Science today."  
⠀⠀⠀

Flash pauses, before nodding. "Yeah, sure." He shrugs, and Peter smiles. They start walking, it being silent at first. Peter clears his throat,  
⠀⠀⠀

"So, your birthday is coming up soon." Flash looks at him confused.  
⠀⠀⠀

"You know when my birthday is?"  
⠀⠀⠀

"Well- We went to the same middle school so.."  
⠀⠀⠀

Flash feels a pang of guilt, and he nods. "Oh, yeah."  
⠀⠀⠀

Peter chuckles, and Flash joins him. "What're your plans for it?" Peter almost asks about presenting, but he bites his tongue.  
⠀⠀⠀

Flash shrugs, and he sighs. "Nothing special. Don't really feel like partying this year.." His voice dims, and Peter nods.  
⠀⠀⠀

"I get that." Flash hums, and then stops.  
⠀⠀⠀

"This is class." He points towards the door, and Peter goes and opens it, holding it wide for Flash to walk inside. Flash rolls his eyes and walks into the classroom, and Peter chuckles.  
⠀⠀⠀

They go and sit together in one of the middle tables, and the teacher walks up to the front desk, beginning the lesson. Flash sighs and leans his head in-between his arms on the desk, closing his eyes.  
⠀⠀⠀

Peter looks at the boy and chuckles, leaning down. "Nap time?"  
⠀⠀⠀

"Mmhm." Flash smiles, snuggling his head further into his arms. Peter shakes his head, and leans back straight.  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀____________

⠀⠀⠀"Flash? Flash!" Flash sits up, looking around drowsily. The majority of the class has left, but Peter is still standing next to him. Peter shakes his head and hands Flash his notebook. "I wrote down the notes for you."  
⠀⠀⠀

Flash blinks, trying to recollect himself. Peter starts to walk out of the room, turning around and gesturing for Flash to hurry. He does, rushing next to Peter.   
⠀⠀⠀

"You didn't have to, man. Thank you." He gives a sorry smile, and Peter shrugs.   
⠀⠀⠀

"Don't worry about it. It's what friends are for."  
⠀⠀⠀

"Friends?"   
⠀⠀⠀

Peter stops momentarily, "Are we not- Do you not want to be friends?" His voice gets quiet, and Flash shakes his head vigorously.  
⠀⠀⠀

"No no- I mean yes! I want to be friends! I just didn't.. Know _you_ wanted to be friends." Flash laughs at himself quietly, and Peter rolls his eyes.  
⠀⠀⠀__

_ _"Give yourself some credit. When you're not being a dick, you're a pretty great dude."  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Flash hums, and they walk down the hall together. The second bell rings, and Flash curses. Coach would be on his ass if he was late.   
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"I gotta go, gym." Flash turns, and Peter nods.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"See you around, then." Peter smiles, and Flash returns it._ _


	7. leash

⠀⠀⠀Flash scratches the top of his nose as he scrolls through his feed. He lets out a small chuckle, seeing a video of Spider-Man do a loopy with his web around a light-post. Peter, who's sitting next to him, turns to the boy and lifts his eyebrow.  
⠀⠀⠀

Flash glances at him, and hums.  
⠀⠀⠀

"What'cha looking at?" Peter smiles and leans over to take a look. He freezes as he see's himself, doing a trick with his web. Flash tilts his phone so Peter can see it better, smiling warmly at the screen.  
⠀⠀⠀

"Isn't he super cool?" Flash mumbles, and Peter feels his cheeks heat.  
⠀⠀⠀

"Uh, yeah. Totally." Peter straightens up, and Flash frowns.  
⠀⠀⠀

"Sorry, it's lame." He mumbles, shrugging dejectedly. Peter turns to him, shaking his head rapidly.  
⠀⠀⠀

"No no! It's cool that you like him!" Peter chuckles, and Flash lifts his eyebrow at him, his smile returning. "I just uh, don't think he's that cool."  
⠀⠀⠀

Flash rolls his eyes, "How can you not think he's cool? He's amazing! He's a super-hero."  
⠀⠀⠀

Peter smiles sheepishly. "You think so?"  
⠀⠀⠀

"Hell yeah, have you seen him in action?" Peter shakes his head, and Flash chuckles. "I have, it's pretty awesome." Flash's cheeks heat a bit as well, and Peter whistles.  
⠀⠀⠀

"Oo, does someone have a crush on a hero?" Ned jokes from the other side of Peter, leaning over.  
⠀⠀⠀

"I mean, who doesn't?" Flash mumbles, and the bell rings. He grabs his empty chip bag, and stands up, sliding his hand in his pocket. "See you guys." He waves the two goodbye, and Ned nudges Peter's elbow.  
⠀⠀⠀

"That wasn't a no." Ned teases, and Peter pushes him away gently.  
⠀⠀⠀

"Shut up, man." Peter laughs it off, but inside, he's freaking out a bit. Does Flash have a crush on Spider-Man? That means.. Flash likes Peter. Is that bad? Does Peter like Flash?  
⠀⠀⠀

Peter shakes his head, they've just become friends. It's far too soon. But, that doesn't stop the giant stupid smile pulling his lips at the thought of Flash liking his alter ego.  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀____________  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀Peter can't stop glancing at Flash, who's standing next to him, lazily writing down the Chemistry notes. His mind is still stuck on the conversation at lunch. He wants to ask, pick at every little thought and opinion Flash has on Spider-Man. So, he does.  
⠀⠀⠀

He leans over, and whispers, "So, _do_ you like Spider-Man."  
⠀⠀⠀__

_ _Flash looks at him, and rolls his eyes. "I don't even know him."  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Peter lifts his shoulders side to side, nodding. "True, but if you did."  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Flash pauses, shrugging. "I mean, it depends."  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"On what?"  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Flash shakes his head. "Do your work, Peter."  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"I'll do your homework."  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Flash pauses, staring at him. "Why do you care so deeply?"  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Peter smiles, shrugging. "Dunno, I think love interest's are.. Interesting."  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Flash laughs at him quietly, and the teacher glares at the two boys. Flash clears his throat, and leans over to Peter. "Let's talk about it later, okay?"  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"When later?"  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Flash glares at him, before sighing. "I dunno, after school?"  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"I'll walk you home."  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Flash furrows his eyebrows at the boy. "You don't know where I live."  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Peter clears his throat, "You can show me when we walk home." Flash looks up at him nonchalantly, and Peter winks at him.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

__ "Whatever, Pest Parker." Flash jokes, and Peter laughs. The first time Peter's laughed at one of Flash's names, and it feels quiet good. For both of them.  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀____________  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀Flash closes his locker, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. He looks up from his shoes, and jumps, screaming a little, as he see's Peter smiling.  
⠀⠀⠀ 

_ _"Jesus, fuck, Parker!" He grumbles, punching the boy's arm half heartedly. "You scared the shit out of me!"  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Should I call your dear Spidey? Oh, Spidey!" Peter calls, laughing softly. Flash flips him off, and starts walking. Peter runs up to him, smiling cheekily at Flash.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Flash rolls his eyes, sighing as he walks through the doors.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Sooo.. Interview time!"  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Flash grumbles, shaking his head. "It's really not that big of a deal, Peter."  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Ah ah ah! I wanna know! Y'know, I _do_ have that Stark internship." Flash stops, turning to Peter.  
⠀⠀⠀___ _

_ _ _ _"You know Spider-Man?"  
⠀⠀⠀_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Peter stops, all the cockiness from earlier draining and puddling at his feet. He fumbles for words, "Uh, y-yeah! A little.." He scratches the back of his neck.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"That's so cool man! Are you guys like, buddies?"  
⠀⠀⠀_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Peter shrugs, "A little."  
⠀⠀⠀_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Then why do you wanna interview me? I should be interviewing you!" Flash continues to walk again, and Peter follows him.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"W-Well.. I wanna get your opinion."  
⠀⠀⠀_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"I think he's amazing. Like, he genuinely cares. Not just about, like, big aliens and stuff. He's like.. A friendly neighborhood kid. Well, probably not a kid. He's probably a hot man." Flash sighs dreamily, and Peter falters a bit.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Do you want him to be a hot man?"  
⠀⠀⠀_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Well, I don't want him to be, like, eleven." Flash laughs, and Peter nods. "Y'know, I met him, once."  
⠀⠀⠀_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Oh, yeah?"  
⠀⠀⠀_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Yeah!" Flash's smile grows momentarily, but starts to fall. He remembers the night, and feels his stomach twist in embarrassment as he thinks about how weak he seemed in front of the hero.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Peter's eyes furrow a bit, "You okay, Flash?"  
⠀⠀⠀_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Uh, yeah.. Great." Flash clears his throat. The boys continue down the street in silence, until Peter's phone buzzes in his pocket. It's a text from Mr. Stark.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Shit." Peter mumbles, sliding his phone back into his pocket. He stops and turns to Flash. "Hey, I gotta go. Aunt May is.. Making dinner, and she wants me home right now. Will you make it home?" Peter blurts out the last part, and Flash laughs a bit, raising his eyebrow.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Uh, yeah. I'm not a little kid." He rolls his eyes.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"I know! I was just wondering because you're-" He stops himself, he can't say it. He won't. He can't treat Flash differently because of his ethical position.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Because I'm?"  
⠀⠀⠀_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"My friend! And.. And I care about you." Peter flashes a smile, and the other boy nods, still slightly unconvinced.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Yeah, okay. Well, see you later, Parker." Flash continues walking, waving back to Peter. The boy returns the gesture, and rushes off to put his suit on. As he slips on his mask, he calls to Karen.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Hey, Karen?"  
⠀⠀⠀_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Yes, Peter?"  
⠀⠀⠀_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Can you put a tracker on someone for me?"  
⠀⠀⠀_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Yes. Who?"  
⠀⠀⠀_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Eugene Flash Thompson."  
⠀⠀⠀_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Tracker is set. Would you like to name this tracker?"  
⠀⠀⠀_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Peter hums, "Sure. Name it.. Leash." He smiles to himself, and climbs up the building beside him._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil kinky there, peter


	8. if i cant, then i can

⠀⠀⠀Flash smiles as he walks through the garden in his backyard. He walks over to the tomato bush, grabbing one of the plump red fruits and taking a bite out of it. He's always loved tomatoes. His mother puts them in almost every meal.   
⠀⠀⠀

He walks around the garden, taking note of which fruits and vegetables are ripe and which are not. He finishes his tomato, and grimaces a bit at the sticky juice left on his hands. He goes inside to wash his hands.  
⠀⠀⠀

He walks in through the sliding glass doors, and goes into his kitchen. He turns on the faucet, humming a quiet tune to himself. He hears soft footsteps, it must be his mother.   
⠀⠀⠀

He smiles and turns off the faucet, drying his hands on his shorts. He turns around, and the smile quickly fades as he see's his father, standing over him with a bad look on his face.  
⠀⠀⠀

"What the fuck are these, Eugene?" His father holds up a small pill bottle, and Flash feels his heart stop.   
⠀⠀⠀

"I-" He stops, fumbling for words, "I-I don't know-"  
⠀⠀⠀

"You're a fucking Omega?!" His father shouts, and he winces. He wants to run away, back outside.  
⠀⠀⠀

There's a silence, and Flash gulps. His father throws the pills across the room, the bottle popping open. The sound of pills cascading across the floor comes, and fades.   
⠀⠀⠀

"Is it true?"  
⠀⠀⠀

He looks down, and nods timidly.  
⠀⠀⠀

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you."   
⠀⠀⠀

He lifts his head up, and nods again. His father's nose scrunches up, and he lifts his hand. Flash clenches his fists, and closes his eyes, trying to think of how sweet the tomato tasted earlier.  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀________________  
⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀Flash walks into the school, looking down and pushing his sunglasses up. They're thin on the edges, the only kind he has. He walks straight to his locker, opening the door and pushing his backpack inside roughly.  
⠀⠀⠀

He feels a hand on his shoulder, and he jumps, turning around. He's met with a warm smile. Peter. It's just Peter. Flash sighs, and grumbles at the boy.  
⠀⠀⠀

"What did I tell you about fucking sneaking up on me like that."  
⠀⠀⠀

Peter's smile falters, but he chuckles a bit nonetheless. "I didn't mean to scare you again, sorry."  
⠀⠀⠀

"Whatever." Flash mutters, and grabs a few items from his locker before slamming the door and walking off. Peter blinks, and rushes to catch up with the boy.  
⠀⠀⠀

"What's up with the shades?" Peter asks quietly, and Flash chooses to ignore him. He figures that Peter would get the gist even if he tried lying to the boy.  
⠀⠀⠀

The two boys walk down the hall quickly- Well, Flash is walking quickly. Peter's trailing along with him.   
⠀⠀⠀

"Are you mad at me?" Peter's voice is so small, and the guilt makes a small pang in Flash's chest. It's not Peter's fault. It's not anyones fault. Except Flash's.  
⠀⠀⠀

Flash sighs, and turns to Peter. "No, Parker. I'm not mad at you. I had.. A rough night."  
⠀⠀⠀

"Do you wanna talk about it?"  
⠀⠀⠀

"What would that do? _You_ can't do anything about it." Flash shrugs, and Peter nods, looking down at his shoes as if he's thinking. Flash wants to question, but isn't bothered enough. "I gotta go to Literacy, Ms. Spacey will be on my ass if I'm late."  
⠀⠀⠀__

_ _Peter looks up at Flash, a small smile on his lips. "Alright. See you at lunch?"  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"'Course."   
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"And, Flash? I'm always here for you." Peter leans in and gives Flash a quick hug, before walking off. Flash stands, a bit shell shocked, and quite flustered. He shakes it off, and walks to his class.  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀____________  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀Flash sighs, staring at his shoes. He's walking down the street, towards the beach. He doesn't have trunks, or a towel. But, he can't go home. Not now, at least. Not until his father goes to bed tonight.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Flash grabs his phone out of his pocket, and his eyes gloss over the worried texts from his mother. He doesn't feel like telling her, she probably already knows. He looks at the time, it's only 6:30.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _He curses under his breath, and puts his phone back into his pocket. He walks faster, and reaches the beach. It's empty, as well as the park near it. He walks onto the sand, it doesn't melt under his feat. Instead, it sort of.. Crunches. September beaches.   
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _He smiles to himself, and walks along the sand. The water looks like a grey-ish blue. Not as bright as in the summertime. He spots a bench near the edge of the beach, and walks over to it. He sets his backpack next to him, and looks out at the water.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Hello there, lost boy."   
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Flash jumps, and glares as he recognizes the voice. He turns around, "Peter fucking Parker I swear- Oh fuck!"  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _He stops himself from cursing the person, Spider-Man, out, and gapes. Spider-Man is standing in front of him.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"What? Peter Parker? No. I'm Spider-Man." The hero chuckles nervously, but Flash doesn't notice. He's still gaping at the fact that his idol is talking to him, a genuine conversation.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _The hero visibly smiles under his suit, and takes looks at the spot next to him. "That seat taken?"  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Flash fumbles to grab his backpack, setting it onto his lap. The hero chuckles again, sitting next to him.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"So, I heard word from a bird that you have a bit of trouble."   
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Flash blinks, "I'm not in any trouble. I just.. Like the beach."  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"It's September, Flash."  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"And I like cold beaches, Spider-Man."  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _The hero looks at him for a moment, before glancing at the sea. "The water does look nice."  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Flash smiles, nodding. "Yeah."  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Do you wanna tell me about your black eye?" The hero says, not looking away from the water.   
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Flash looks at him confused, gripping the side of his glasses. "How did you-"  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"What? Do you think these eyes are just spandex?" The hero laughs softly, and Flash flushes.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Hit a pole."  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _The hero looks at him, and Flash knows he hasn't convinced him.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"C'mon, it's just me. Spider-Man."  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Yeah, well, listen here, Spider-Man. I get it, you're a hero, and I appreciate your concern. But, in the kindest way, can you kindly-" He's stopped by the ring of his phone.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _He clears his throat, and pulls his phone from his pocket. He missed a call from his mom. He goes to call her back, but stops as he see's a text from her. He can't go home tonight, she says.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Fuck.." Flash sets his phone down on the bench, and Spider-Man tilts his head. "Fuck my stupid fucking life." Flash laughs dryly himself.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Woah woah, what happened? Is everything alright?"  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Yeah, just great." Flash's lips go into a tight line, and he sighs. He stands up and slings his backpack over his shoulder, starting to walk away from the bench, and the hero.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Hey- Hey! Where are you going?" Spider-Man calls, and stands up.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Wherever I need to."  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Peter sighs under his suit, and rushes up, shooting a web at Flash's backpack, and pulling the boy back a bit.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"What the hell- Hey!" Flash grunts, and takes off his backpack. "Why did you web my backpack?" The boy whines, going to wipe away the webbing.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"I wouldn't do that, it's sticky. And takes two hours dissolve."  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Flash groans, running his hand through his hair. "What do you want from me, Spider-Man?"  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"And I thought you were my biggest fan.." Peter mumbles to himself before looking up at Flash. "I have a place you can stay, if you'll stop being so stubborn."  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Flash looks at him wearily, and sighs. "Where?"  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀____________  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀Flash and Peter land in front of an apartment building, and Flash shakily lets go of the hero. "I am n-never fucking do that again." He mutters, and Peter laughs.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Oh c'mon, it wasn't that bad!"  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Flash glares at the hero, before looking up at the building. "Where are we?"  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Birds nest." The hero shrugs. "Go to room 42 in this building," Peter pats the brick, "And tell them that Spider-Man sent you." The hero states proudly, and Flash tilts his head.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"So, I'm just rooming with a stranger? I thought you'd take me to like.. A homeless shelter, or something."  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Just trust it." Peter says before shooting a web, swinging into an alley on the side of the building. Flash sighs, and walks inside.  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _

_ _Flash walks down the hallway, reading the numbers on the doors. "39.. 40.. 41- 42!" He exclaims excitedly. He takes a moment before knocking on the door softly.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _The door opens, revealing- Peter Parker's Aunt? Flash gapes, and the woman gives a surprised expression. "Flash Thompson!" She holds the door open wider, her lips pulling into a big smile.   
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"I was uhm.. Sent by.. Spider-Man?" His voice gets quiet, and his cheeks flush. She probably thinks he's crazy-  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Peter! He's here!"_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> clever peter, very clever.


	9. timing, at its finest

⠀⠀⠀Flash is sitting on Peter Parker's couch for the third day, bewildered that he was still in this apartment. His mother hadn't been responding, and he wasn't going to take his chances with trying to show up at his house. He sighs, rubbing his hands over his face. God, why did everything become so.. Much?  
⠀⠀⠀

He's still confused on why Spider-Man had him stay at Peter's house. Peter said the two were fairly close, but doesn't that mean Peter told him of Flash's actions? Maybe Peter told him of their newfound friendship?  
⠀⠀⠀

He yawns, getting distracted from his thoughts as he hears soft padding nearing the living room. He turns his head back, and see's Peter, rubbing his eye, still in his pajama's. Flash finds himself smiling fondly at the boy, and once Peter catches it, he returns it.   
⠀⠀⠀

Flash found himself looking at Peter a lot closer, and longing for their contact. Each time they sat in Peter's room, or the couch, and their arms rested against each other, he found a sense of.. Calmness. Safety. Forgetting about his current troubles.  
⠀⠀⠀

Peter Parker made him feel safe. Secure. Loved, even. Flash shook his head, he couldn't get all fuzzy brained over Peter Parker. Not that the boy wasn't charming. God, he was extremely charming.  
⠀⠀⠀

Flash wasn't, though. Flash was clumsy, didn't think before he spoke half the time, a coward, an asshole. So much negativity. The only, relatively, good thing about him was.. Was..  
⠀⠀⠀

"Flash, you wanna go out and get breakfast? I don't really feel like captain crunch today." Peter calls as he closes a cabinet in the kitchen, and Flash shrugs, still smiling.  
⠀⠀⠀

"Sure."  
⠀⠀⠀

Flash stands up and walks to his backpack, pulling out a clean shirt and some knee-length shorts. He goes to the bathroom, and changes. The room is small, and the mirror as angled so Flash can see all of himself perfectly.  
⠀⠀⠀

He grimaces at himself quietly, and turns his eyes to the wall while he gets undressed. He puts his outfit for the day on, and gathers his dirty clothes. He takes a look at himself. His figure, it looks a lot different.   
⠀⠀⠀

His broad shoulders - well, as broad as they got - had now softened. His hips curved, and his abdomen caved in on the lower part, giving him an hourglass figure. He scrunches his nose, and turns to look at his side profile.   
⠀⠀⠀

He was still fit, and his jawline was relevant. But, his pectorals had grown a tad. As well as his ass, it had gotten _way/_ plumper. He sighs, scratching his neck. He wasn't a boy anymore, but he would never be a man.   
⠀⠀⠀__

_ _"Hey, you okay in there, Flash?" There's a soft knock on the door, and Flash fumbles a bit.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Yeah-" His voice is weary, shaky even. "I'm fine." Unconvincing, definitely.  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀The two boys walk down the street, Flash's hands in his pockets, his eyes to the ground. He hadn't been paying much attention to his phone as of late, unless he was looking at Spider-Man videos or something.   
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Peter and him walk into a nearby family diner, and sit by the window. Flash and him sit across from each other.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _A waitress walks up to them, setting two menus in front of them. She smiles, and glances at the both of them. It falters a bit when her eyes gloss over Flash. She sniffs and tenses, barely noticeable, but Flash see's it. She smells Flash, a result of the boy not being able to get more suppressants. She clears her throat, and directs more of her at Peter.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Anything I can get for you to drink?" Her voice is sweet, it makes Flash queasy.   
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Peter hums, glancing over the beverages. "I'll have.. A cherry coke." The boy had a serious sweet tooth. Who drinks cherry coke for breakfast? Flash chuckles at himself.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _The waitress nods, and looks to Flash. Her eyes drop, but her lips don't. "And for you?"  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Water, thanks."   
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _She nods again, and walks off, sparing a suggesting glance at Peter as she struts down to the kitchen.   
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Hey, you okay? You got kinda.. Grumpy when she came."   
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Flash shrugs, staring down at his menu. "'M just sleepy."  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"C'mon, you can talk to me."  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Flash glances up at Peter, iris's swirling with hesitancy and slight irritation.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"She smelt me. I stink. Doesn't really make me feel nice." Flash shrugs, trying to make it seem like he didn't care, as much as he truly did.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Peter knew he did, though. He didn't know exactly, but he had a damn good guess. He wanted to sympathize with his friend, try to help him get through it.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"I'm sorry, it must be tough."  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Flash looks up from his menu, eyeing Peter. "What must be tough?" Go on, say it. Say that I'm weak.   
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Peter gulps, eyes darting away from Flash momentarily. "Well.. People thinking less of you because of your position."  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _There it was. Flash scoffs, his eyes narrowing. "My position? It's not a position, like in a job or a fucking pose. It's not something so easy."  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"I didn't say it was, I just.." He trails off, regretting his choice of words. Things were going relatively well between the two boys for the past couple of days.   
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Whatever, Parker." Flash sighs, and gets out of the booth that him and Peter were sitting in, and walks towards the door. He hears Peter call for him to wait, but he pays it no mind.   
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _He just was going for a walk. It's not like he was leaving. He stops and looks around. What would it matter to Peter even if he was.   
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _He goes to continue to walk, but feels a hand on his shoulder steady him. He turns around, and his eyes meet Peter's. He tries to glare, but ends up slowly melting in the warm chocolate iris's.   
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Flash-" Peter starts, clearing his throat. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that. I just.. I meant to try and help you talk it out, I know it sucks to hold stuff in like that."  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Flash just shakes his head, "It's whatever Parker."  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"No, it wasn't. You have every right to be mad at me, Flash. I'm.. I'm sorry."   
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Flash looks up at Peter and shakes his head, before chuckling and hitting the boys shoulder playfully.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"C'mon, let's go get pancakes." Flash grabs Peter's hand from his shoulder and holds it in his own, walking back to the diner.   
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀Peter and Flash are sitting on the couch, aggressively smashing Peter's game controllers, shifting around on the cushions accidentally and purposefully. They had decided to finish the rest of the day with video games, seeing that they had nothing better to do.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Flash groans as the television flashes the Game Over sign, he lost to Peter once again. Flash turns his head and gives Peter a childish glare.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Hey, it's not my fault you completely suck!" Peter shrugs, smiling cheekily. Flash throws the controller at Peter's head, and the boy catches it quickly.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Flash gapes, "Holy shit, you have amazing reflexes."  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Peter flushes, "Uhm, yeah, I-I guess."  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Flash wants to question the boys sudden nervousness, but shrugs his curiosity off. He sighs, leaning back into the couch. He feels a comfortable warmness.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _But then, the heat increased. He started breathing quietly through his mouth, but his breath got heavier. He was getting hot, really really hot. His skin was burning. He was on fire.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Flash? You good?" Peter turn towards his friend, leaning in.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Flash just whimpers and curls into himself, panting heavily at this point. He starts to get cold flashes, and suddenly he feels like he's dying. Then, it hits him.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Your heat.." Peter's eyes widen, and he stands up, stepping back. He had already presented back in August. He was an Alpha, to his and a few others surprise.   
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _This, was not a good situation._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will probably be touchy touchy time in either the next chapter or the one after that ! not saying it will be the best, but be prepared nonethless


	10. his flash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh ! i feel so so so bad for the wait, i truly do apologize. i just got down in the dumps and procrastinated. i sincerely apologize, and hope you all can forgive me. :((
> 
> this is a sorry excuse for an update, but i truly tried for you all. i hope you enjoy!

⠀⠀⠀Peter stares down at Flash, who's writhing and turning side to side on his couch. The room has filled with a smell, _Flash's_ smell. It has the aroma of some spice and chocolate. Peter feels his sweet tooth ache, ache for Flash. He blinks and shakes his head, he has to hold back. He can't just.. Well, he has to do something. And quick.  
⠀⠀⠀__

_ _"It hurts.. Hurts hurts hurts-" Flash mumbles hysterically to himself, and Peter rushes off of the couch. He grabs his phone, and he calls his aunt May.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Hold on guys- Hey Pete, what's up sweetie?"  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"May I- It's-" Peter stammers, "Flash has his heat right now. What do I do?"  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Oh- Oh god," There's a pause, and he hears his aunt sigh from the other line. "Peter I'm not going to be home for a few days, I have to go on a trip with the girls."  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Peter curses to himself.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"You'll need to.. Either get him to a hospital, or take care of it yourselves. I'm sorry sweetie."  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Yeah, yeah." Peter's head becomes fuzzy, the smell clogging all his senses. He can barely here May. "I'll figure it out. Thanks May." They say goodbye, and the call is ended.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Peter turns around and looks back at Flash. The boy is still whining and groaning, holding himself. He could call Mr. Stark- but what would he do? Peter sighs to himself, and walks to Flash. He gently wraps his arms around Flash's waist, and picks him up, holding him bridal style against his chest.   
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Flash melts into Peter's hold, laying his head against Peter's chest. He's panting, and sweating so much.   
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"A-A.." Flash mumbles, and Peter looks down at him, walking to his room.   
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Flash? You okay?" Dumb question. Peter walks into his room, gently closing the door behind him with his foot. He lays Flash onto his bed, and looks down at him. Their eyes meet, and lock. Peter feels a warm sensation in his abdomen.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Al..Alpha.." Flash whines out, desperately. And just like that, Peter's wall crashes down. He can't hold back. A growl leaves his lips, and Flash whimpers. There's still that voice in his head yelling at him to stop, that this is wrong, he's your friend. But, his instincts overpower his logical side, and he gets onto the bed.   
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _He places himself in between Flash's thighs, grabbing the boy's hips and pulling him down against himself. Flash let's out a shaky breath, his eyes fluttering between open and closed. Peter carefully places his hands over Flash's hips, gripping them and leaning over.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Flash.." His voice comes out breathy, shaky. "Are you- Is this..?" Flash just whines and lifts his head, pushing his lips against Peter's.   
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Peter returns the kiss, and pulls Flash up so their chest's touch. The kiss is not soft, but not hard. There's a twinge of lust, but a lot of.. Something, that neither boy's are focussing on. But, it's there.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Their lips move in sync, and Peter's hands travel down to Flash's ass, and he squeezes. Flash gasps, and Peter gives a satisfied chuckle. Flash's hands travel down to the hem of Peter's shirt, whining and growling, sounding like a puppy.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Peter gets back to reality. He's not just making out with Flash on his bed, Flash is in heat. He needs to take care of Flash. He nods, and lays the boy back down. He stands up and takes off his shirt, and Flash's eyes widen. Peter Parker is fucking ripped.   
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Peter leans over, and grabs Flash's pants, looking up to the other boy. "Can I..?" He wants to make sure that everything is consensual as possible, and Flash nods, desperately. Peter carefully pulls down Flash's pants and boxers, setting them on the floor near his bed.   
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _There's slick pooling from his entrance, and Peter feels abdomen pool with desire. He slips off his own undergarments, and gets back onto the bed.   
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _He grabs Flash's thighs, spreading the boy's legs. More slick pours out from him, and Peter licks his lips. But, he has to prep Flash. He leans over Flash's form, to his nightstand, pulling out a condom and a small bottle of lube. Mr. Stark and Aunt May's concern finally came in handy.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Peter places the condom on the bed near his leg, and opens up the lube, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers. He lathers them promptly, and scoots closer. His eyes flicker to Flash's, who's eyes still are hazy, but a bit more open.   
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Hey, hey.." Peter's voice is soft, and Flash whimpers. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. It's gonna be okay, I've got you." He lifts Flash's leg, and trails soft kisses over his thigh. Instantly, Flash's calms, melting into the mattress. Peter smiles, and gently pushes his pointer finger into Flash.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Flash gasps, and whines. Not from the pain, there's barely any, but from the cold. Peter coos, and kisses Flash's thigh once more, moving his finger around inside of Flash.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _He let's Flash get a bit more comfortable, before pushing another finger into the muscle. Flash moans this time, it's sounds smooth, like nice coffee. Peter presses his fingers up, and his fingertips place onto Flash's prostate.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Flash cries out, pushing back onto Peter's fingers. Peter used his free hand to steady Flash's hips, "Calm down, love." The small name of endearment makes Flash's heart flutter, and he complies.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Moments later, Peter has three fingers inside of Flash, moving them around gently. Flash whines, a bit louder from all the rest.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Alpha.. Alpha, please.. Need.." Flash pants, blabbering out stutters. "Need you.."  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Peter grunts, the ache of his member growing stronger. He doesn't know why, but he feels so compelled to please Flash. He gently takes his fingers out, and Flash's entrance clenches around the air.   
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _He grabs the condom, ripping open the packaging with his teeth and rolling the condom down onto his length. He sets his hands on Flash's inner thighs, pressing the boys legs apart slightly. He looks into Flash's eyes,   
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Are you.. Ready?" His voice is shaky, he wants to ask a thousand more questions. But, his thoughts are cut short when Flash's nods and whimpers out Peter's name desperately.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _He gently pushed in, not too slow for a sting to settle. Flash gasp, a pleased moan following after quickly. He stuffs his head back into the pillows, and Peter waits a moment.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Flash clenches around him, and Peter gets the hint, moving his hips back and forth. Flash rolls his hips back onto Peter's, and the boy's move in sync.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"Peter.. P-Peter.. Fuck, Alpha.." Flash mumbles continuously between whimpers and moans, a few gasps cutting him off every now and then.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Peter leans over, and trails kisses down from Flash's jawline, to his outer collar bone. His hands travel up, one resting on Flash's hip, and the other gently gripping his member. He starts bumping his hand, matching the rhythm of his wrist to his hips.   
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Flash whines out, wrapping his legs around Peter's hips tightly. Peter's thrust's quicken, and eventually the bed is shaking against the wall. May would scold him for scrapping up her floors, but he could deal with that later.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Peter speeds up his wrist, along with his thrusts, and soon both boys feel their release pooling in their abdomen.   
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"A-Alpha.. Peter, 'm gonna.. G-Gonna.." Flash tries to mumble, but he gets lost in the intimacy. The room fills with boy of the boy's scent.   
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"I- I know, me too.. I've got you, love." Peter grunts and leans his head up, kissing under Flash's earlobe. Flash whimpers and wraps his arms around Peter's neck, pulling him down so their chest's kiss.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Peter pumps Flash quickly, and eventually, the tanned boy releases onto Peter's hand, the sticky substance dripping down Peter's knuckles. Peter curses, and pounds rapidly into Flash, releasing into the condom.   
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Peter waits a moment, kissing Flash's cheek before pulling out. Flash whines, the burning on his skin decreasing. It would return, but for now, Peter needed to take care of Flash.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _His Flash._ _


	11. was it..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH !! i suck i suck i suck!! once again, im sorry for the wait :((((   
school has started and ive been so caught up. but but, im going to write throughout the week every week to update ! so chapters will probably be up.. most likely towards the end of the week, but perhaps some other times. anyways, i hope you all are having lovely lives and enjoy the chapter !

⠀⠀⠀The room still feels hot, and the two boys scents have consumed the air. They're both panting, Peter sat up, looking down at Flash. His eyes are closed, and he's rubbing his cheek into Peter's pillow. There's a small smile on Peter's lips, Flash is so.. Pretty.   
⠀⠀⠀

"Mmh.." Flash lets out a quiet whine, "Feel sticky." His eyes flutter open and he looks down at their lower parts. Peter is still- Flash flushes.   
⠀⠀⠀

Peter tilts his head, and follows Flash's gaze. Oh shit. Peter flushes as well, and clears his throat.   
⠀⠀⠀

"S-Sorry Flash- I totally-"   
⠀⠀⠀

"'S okay, feels nice.." Flash mumbles, a shy smile tugging his lips. Peter feels his chest go warm, and his smile grows. They stay there, like that, for a bit, regaining their breaths.   
⠀⠀⠀

"Well, let's get cleaned up, hm?" Flash nods softly, and Peter grips the boys hips gently. Flash hisses as Peter pulls out of him. The condom has a bump at the end, near Peter's tip. Flash's eyes widen at the fullness, and Peter clears his throat.  
⠀⠀⠀

He stands and removes the condom, throwing it in the bin near his bed. He goes back to the bed, and carefully puts his arms around Flash, lifting the boy up. Flash blinks, looking at both of Peter's arms.  
⠀⠀⠀

"How the hell are you so strong?"   
⠀⠀⠀

"Uh.." Super-human strength? "Been working out?" Peter chuckles nervously, and Flash shrugs in his hold. He lays his head against Peter's shoulder.  
⠀⠀⠀

They make it to the bathroom, and Peter sets Flash down on the toilet gently. Flash winces, still, but the pain in his hips is inevitable. Peter gives him a look of sympathy before moving the shower curtain to the side, and turning on the faucet. He makes it a nice warm- not too hot.   
⠀⠀⠀

The two boys are already undressed, so Peter just picks up Flash, arms around his waist. Flash hooks his arms over Peter's shoulders, and the two boys hop into the shower. Flash holds onto Peter for support, and tries not to place all his weight onto the other boy.  
⠀⠀⠀

"Flash, you're not heavy, it's okay. I've got you." Peter says calmly, and Flash nods. Peter turns slightly, and grabs the shampoo. "Want me to wash your hair?" He says with a small smile. Flash rolls his eyes, chuckling at Peter and nodding.   
⠀⠀⠀

Peter squirts some of the product into his palm and sets the bottle down, rubbing his hands together before placing them onto Flash's loose curls. He gently scrubs over the nice locks, pressing his fingers into Flash's scalp. Flash hums, almost a purr.   
⠀⠀⠀

"Alright, lean your head back for me," Flash tilts his head into the water, closing his eyes and scrunching his nose. Peter holds the underside of his head, and scrubs out the product. They do the same process for the conditioner.  
⠀⠀⠀

Peter hands Flash the body wash, and goes to wash his own hair. They clean themselves quietly, moving side to side to wash out the soaps.   
⠀⠀⠀

"Do you- uh.." Peter gulps, "Want me to wash your back?"  
⠀⠀⠀

Flash takes a moment before nodding, and hands Peter the soap. He lathers it onto his hands, and presses his palms against Flash's skin. He moves his hands up and down, pressing his thumbs into the crevices near Flash's shoulder blades.   
⠀⠀⠀

He gently works his hands down, and massages Flash's hips. Flash lets out a quiet whimper, Peter barely catches it over the sound of the water pouring.   
⠀⠀⠀

"I'm sorry.." Flash's voice is small, and his head tilts down.   
⠀⠀⠀

"Why are you sorry?" Peter presses himself against Flash's back softly, and the other boy sighs.  
⠀⠀⠀

"I shouldn't have.. Made you take care of me. I shouldn't have camped at your house. You've done so much and I'm just.." Flash's voice trails off, and Peter rests his lips onto Flash's shoulder.  
⠀⠀⠀

"Flash, I wanted to help you."   
⠀⠀⠀

"Did you really? Or was it just your instinct?" Flash turns his head so his eyes meet Peter's.  
⠀⠀⠀

Peter huffs, spinning Flash around gently so their chest's are touching, the soap on Flash's back running down over his legs. He holds Flash's jaw and lifts up his head, leaning down and pressing his lips against Flash's.   
⠀⠀⠀

There's that feeling, again. The one that neither of them can place. It's warmth, and it travels all around both of the boy's bodies. Flash melts into the kiss, leaning against Peter. Peter holds Flash's waist, pulling the other boy against him.   
⠀⠀⠀

Flash starts to feel the familiar burn surging in his skin, and he whimpers against Peter's lips. His stance falters, his legs starting to go weak. Peter senses this, and lifts Flash up, the said boy wrapping his legs around Peter's waist.  
⠀⠀⠀

Peter presses Flash's back against the shower tile, and Flash whines at the sudden cold. The water started to run luke-warm. Peter holds Flash up against the wall, and places his hand onto Flash's hip, lowering the boy down. The tip of his member prods against the puffy rim, and Flash whimpers as he tries to lower himself down onto Peter's length.  
⠀⠀⠀

Peter helps Flash and lifts up his hips, carefully leading Flash down until the boy is fully seated onto him. Flash whimpers at the fullness, and leans his head down against Peter's shoulder. Peter grunts, and moves his hips back and forth, gradually picking up his pace.   
⠀⠀⠀

The room fills with the sounds of whimpers, grunts and growls, and the soft slap of skin on skin. Flash lifts his head, eyes hazily looking into Peter's. Peter leans in and connects their lips. This heat feels different than the last. Less rushed and more.. In-touch with the emotion of the two boys.  
⠀⠀⠀

Peter's thrusts quicken, and Flash let's out a broken whine of Peter's name.   
⠀⠀⠀

"I know, baby." Peter lifts up one of his hands from Flash's hip and carefully wraps his hand around the smaller boy's length. Flash let's out a hiss, and Peter flicks his wrist up and down against his length. He feels his own release pool in his stomach, and he bites his lip.   
⠀⠀⠀

His mind goes a bit foggy, he's way more loopy compared to last night. All he can't think about is Flash. Flash Flash Flash. He groans out, moving his hand up and down vigorously on Flash's length. Soon enough, Flash releases onto Peter's hand, as well as their stomachs.   
⠀⠀⠀

He whimpers, Peter continuing to thrust into him a few times more. Peter throws his head back, letting out a string of curses. He gathers enough of himself to pull out and releases, some of his cum getting painted onto Flash's thighs.  
⠀⠀⠀

The two boys pant heavily, Peter's head leaning down and resting onto Flash's chest, near his shoulder. That sense- the need to mark Flash as his own, sink his teeth into the boy so his body shakes under him, under his claiming. But, he bites it away, pushing it down. Way down.   
⠀⠀⠀

He collects himself, and carefully carries Flash out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around the boy. He walks back into his room, and lays Flash down, going beside him after.   
⠀⠀⠀

Flash lets out a whimper before scooting and pressing himself against Peter's chest, cuddling into the boy. Peter is taken aback momentarily, hesitating a bit before wrapping his arms around Flash. It feels nice. Flash feels so.. Secure. Safe.   
⠀⠀⠀

God, this would be a problem.


	12. waffles

⠀⠀⠀Peter stirs a bit in his sleep, slowly coming up from it. He goes to turn over on his side but is stopped by a figure, Flash. Flash is in his arms, pressed against his chest. Peter's eyes blink open, drowsily gazing down at the pile of dark curls thats under his face, rubbing against his chest softly. He chuckles as Flash shifts his head, making the hairs softly rub against him. Tickles.  
⠀⠀⠀

He yawns, silently though, and turns his head a bit. He looks towards the clock on his nightstand, it's about 9:45 in the morning. He wonders what time they fell asleep. Everything kind of.. Gently mushed together. All his mind conjures up is images of Flash, and the feeling of Flash against Peter, _around_ Peter-  
⠀⠀⠀__

_ _Peter shakes his head, the sudden movement making Flash stir again. Peter almost coo's, but stops himself and smiles instead. He hears soft padding against the floors, the movement stopping at his doorstep. Something bubbles deep in Peter's stomach, and he presses Flash closer against him. The handle turns, and the door moves forward, opening.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _May's head slowly pokes in. She's home? How long had it been? Peter wants to throw a pillow at her face as she smiles in amusement, her gaze meeting his.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _"You two had.. Fun, while I was gone?" She teases, but all in good nature, of course. May Parker hadn't a mean bone in her body.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _He rolls his eyes and presses his chin against the top of Flash's head gently, and May squeals quietly. Peter shushes her, not because she was being loud, but simply because she was being annoying. She giggles, and carefully closes the door. Peter hears her footsteps fade into the apartment, but his hold on Flash doesn't loosen.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _Why, though? He lifts head from Flash's, and looks down at the boy. Flash's head shifts, and his face peers up, eyes still closed. Peter stares, admiring all the features of the boys face. His smooth nose, and how round the tip was. Round, beady eyes. A couple of dark freckles, that would be faint to the distant eye. His dark lips, that were bright pink on the inner parts.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _And then, his eyes travel down slightly, and his cheeks heat up. Flash's neck, and parts of his upper chest are covered in dark splotches. Purples, light reds, and bits of yellows on the outsides. The realization that those were his doing, Peter's doing.. It gives him a wave of pride, and something else. Something new. Fairly new, at least.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _His fondness for Flash started before the boys heat, of course. He didn't see Flash as a walking sex pump- No, never ever. But he didn't quite always.. Feel so strongly about him, either. There was a point of which Peter thought he hated Flash.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _

_ _From the way he smirked as he looked down upon Peter, on the floor, looking shocked and slightly frightened. To the simple way the boy walked down the hall, all full of himself, not fearing of anyone, because everyone feared _him_.  
⠀⠀⠀___ _

_ _ _ _But now, in this moment, all Peter saw was a beautiful boy, in his arms. _His_ arms. The possessiveness slowly surges through Peter, and he wraps both arms tighter around Flash, pressing his face against the soft mop of curly locks. He inhales through his nose, and his eyes flutter closed as the mixed scent of spice and chocolate fill his sense.  
⠀⠀⠀___ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _He hears a quiet whine, and then feels Flash try and pull away from his hold. There's a quiet grumble, and then Flash lifts his face up, eyelids barely lifted up.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"Boa-fucking-constrictor.." Flash mumbles, his voice a bit soft and coarse from sleep. Peter just gives him a small chuckle. Flash lets his head drop back against Peter's chest. Peter wonders if he fell back asleep.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _They stay, just like that, for a bit. The apartment is quiet, Peter didn't hear May leave, though. The only sounds in the room is the ringing in Peter's ear, but it's played out by the soft beats of his and Flash's heart beats. Flash's shoulders move up and down softly against Peter. Peter rubs his thumb across the boy's shoulder, deciding that they should wake up, probably eat.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Peter nudges Flash when the boy doesn't respond, and Flash whines, stuffing his face against Peter's chest. Peter stops, and contemplates whether or not getting up is worth it.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"Mmf.. Five more minutes." Flash's voice is slightly muffled, and Peter shakes his head. They both need to eat. Especially after..  
⠀⠀⠀_ _ _ _ _ _

__ __ __ __ __ "C'mon, Flash, I'll make you waffles."  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀Flash rubs his eyes as he sits down at the dinner table, pulling his feet onto the chair and up against his chest. Peter's cheeks are slightly flushed, due to the fact that Flash is wearing his shirt, and due to the fact of why Flash is wearing his shirt. He can still hear the laugh in Flash's voice as the boy looked down under the covers, revealing their naked bodies.  
⠀⠀⠀ 

_ _ _ _ _ _Peter shakes his head, and walks over to the cupboards. Homemade waffles were a specialty of his, and he liked to think he made them pretty well. He grabs out his ingredients, and starts to cooking.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _He hears Flash whine out childishly from the table, and he glances over to the other boy. He tilts his head, and Flash purses out his lips, trying to pout. But he can't fully, his lips pulling out into a small smile.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"Cook faster." Flash demands, but his voice is very soft. Peter rolls his eyes, and points at the waffle maker.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"It's the machines fault."  
⠀⠀⠀_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"Turn the heat higherrrrr." He drags out the words, and Peter wonders if Flash is secretly a five year old.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"Do you want burnt waffles?"  
⠀⠀⠀_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"I don't wanna die of starvation."  
⠀⠀⠀_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Peter just shakes his head, and tunes out Flash for the rest of the cooking. His smile remains, though. He can't help the small gushy feeling in his stomach. The whole scene gives his chest a fluttery feeling. It's all quite.. Domestic. He enjoys it.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Eventually ( "after forever", as Flash put it ), the two boys are sat at the table, quietly eating their waffles. Peter looks up to Flash, who's shoveling bits of waffle into his mouth like it's his last meal. His knees are pressed up to his chest, and the t-shirt he's wearing is draping over him.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _It's Peter's t-shirt.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Wait..  
⠀⠀⠀_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"That's my t-shirt." Peter mumbles to himself, and Flash stops his movements. His eyes meet Peter's, and his cheeks flush.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"Uh.. yeah, sorry. I just- Listen, all of my shirts are dirty and I-" Peter chuckles as Flash goes on a flustered babble, shaking his head, amused.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"It looks good on you." He says smoothly, and takes a bit of his waffle.  
⠀⠀⠀_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Flash gapes, stuttering momentarily before going back to eating his waffle._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
